HTTYD My way
by Iwa Fury
Summary: This is a story that just keeps popping up in my head so I decided to put it here. Ok, I am Horrid at Summaries. Please read. {Hiccup X Rose-OC} {Stoick X Valka}
1. Characters

_**Hey this is a story that I can't get out of my head, so I've decided to put it into your guys'. Enjoy!**_

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

_**The People**_

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Rosetta F. Zacasay

Rank: Princess of Kocaiza

Title:Rosetta the Furious

Prophecy Title: Fury-Rose

Age: 6-21

Dragon: Night Fury

Family: Dad; Komat the Wise, Mom; Riza the Kind,

Twin Brother; Comas the Calm, Uncal; Omat the Just,

Aunt; Jaysa the Obsorbent

=/-/-/+/-/-/=

Hiccup H. Haddock

Rank: 1st in line for chiefdom

Title: Non

Prophecy Title: Hiccup of the Night

Age: 6-21

Dragon: Night Fury

Family: Dad; Mom; Uncle; Aunt; Cousin;

=/-/-/+/-/-/=

Stoick V. Haddock

Rank: Chief of Berk

Title: Stoick the Vast

Age: 30-50

Dragon: Thunder Drum

Family: Wife; Valka, Son; Hiccup

=/-/-/+/-/-/=

Gobber B.

Title: Gobber the Bellch

Age: 29-49

Dragon: Bone Napper

Family: NA

=/-/-/+/-/-/=

Astrid Haferson

Title: Astrid the Fearless

Age: 6-21

Dragon: Deadly Natter

Family:Dad, Mom

=/-/-/+/-/-/=

Snotlout Jorgarson

Rank: 2nd in line for chiefdom

Title: Snotlout the Flirt

Age: 6-21

Dragon: Monstreuos Nightmare

Family: Dad; Spitelout, Mom; late, Uncle; Stoick, Aunt; Valka Cousin; Hiccup

=/-/-/+/-/-/=

Fishlegs Ingram

Title: Fishlegs the Bookworm

Age: 6-21

Dragon: Gronkle

Family: Dad, Mom

=/-/-/+/-/-/=

Ruffnut Topherson

Title: Ruffnut the Fighter

Age: 6-21

Dragon: Hideous Zippleback

Family: Dad, Mom, Twin Brother;

=/-/-/+/-/-/=

Tuffnut Topherson

Title: Tuffnut the Forgetful

Age: 6-21

Dragon: Hideous Zippileback

Family: Dad, Mom, Twin Sister

=/-/-/+/-/-/=

Valka S. Amaca

Rank: ex-princess of Homasa, ex-chiftes of Berk

Title: Valka the Stethy

Age: 39-49

Dragon: Not shure

Family: Husband; Stoick, Son; Hiccup.

=/+/=

_**The Dragon's**_

=/+/=

Raina

Gender: Female

Rider: Rose

Family: Mate; Toothless

Age:6-21

=/-/-/=

Toothless

Gender: Male

Rider Hiccup

Family: Mate; Raina

Age:6-21

=/-/-/=

Thornato

Gender: Male

Rider: Stoick

Family: Mate; NA

Age: 20-25

died of sickness

=/-/-/=

Bony

Gender: Male

Rider: Gobber

Family: Mate; NA

left to look for a mate and didn't return for years

=/-/-/=

Stormfly

Gender: Female

Rider: Astrid

Family: Mate; NA

Age: 5-20

=/-/-/=

Hookfang

Gender: Female

Rider: Snotlout

Family: Mate; NA

Age:5-20

=/-/-/=

Meat Lug

Gender: Female

Rider: Fishlegs

Family: Mate; NA

Age: 7-22

=/-/-/=

Barf

Gender: Female and Male

Rider: Ruff

Family: Blech

Age: 4-19

=/-/-/=

Belch

Gender: Female and Male

Rider: Tuff

Family: Barf

Age: 4-19

=/-/-/=

Cloud Jumper

Gender: Male

Rider: Valka

Family: Mate; NA

Age: 29-36

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

_**Ok so that's this chapter. Review or PM. BYE!**_


	2. Behind the waterfall

_**Hey I hope that the last chapter was bearable. Enjoy**_

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Kocaiza

Rose's pov

"Be-what?" I ask my mom "You are betrothed to the prince of Berk." She said "But what

does that mean?" "It means that you and this prince are going to be married on your

18th birthday." "Ok. So what is his name? His eye color? His hair color? What is he like?

...etc..." Before I can ask another question I hear the voice of my younger brother "What

is 'him' who like?"

=/+/=

_**time & sean jump**_

=/+/=

Berk

Hiccup's pov

As I walked through the village I think over what dad had said "Hiccup, Berk is going to

have some very important people staying here. Well not here as in the village but close

to it. So no running off without telling me or Goober. Ok?" Now all of the other warriors

and adults are in the mead hall for the meeting, that meant that the other kids were

out. "Hey! USELESS!" My cousin yelled "Why are you still here I thought we told you to

leave!" Moments later I was running to the only place that I know no one in the village

would find me.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Burk, the cove

Rose's pov

We, that is to say my family and some of the kingdom arrived at our campsite "Dad can I

look around to find a lake or pond to go fishing?" I asked "Of course." Said my dad

"Thanks. Bye." I started to walk and at one point passing by a cave when I heard a

waterfall. I found that the cave was more of a tunnel most likely it use to be the home of

a Whispering Death, but I noticed that this tunnel had room like chamber. Once I got to

the end I saw that the waterfall fell right at this side with a small path to leve. 'Did

someone once live here? Was this place a food storage?' I was brought out of my

thoughts by a voice not in the cave, but outside of it. "Their right, why should I be here

all I do is mess up. I am Useless" When I looked out I saw a boy about my age, he

was passing and throwing rock after rock into the lake. He looked sad and downtrodden.

"I doubt that's true." I said and suddenly he was looking at me, well not at me but were

I was behind the waterfall. 'Did I just say that outloud?' Apparently so.

=/-/-/-/-/-/=

Hiccup's pov

As I was talking to myself about how useless I was and am I head someone, a girl say "I

doubt that's true." I look at where I think I heard the voice come from, but all that I see

is the waterfall. "Who are you? What are you? How do you know that I'm not useless?" I

wait and was about to walk away but the voice stops me. "Who are you and how old are

you?" I was going to say '_I asked first_' but thought better of it and answered "I'm Hiccup

Hideous Haddock the III and I'm 6, my birthday was yesterday. What about you." I

asked. "Rosetta or Fury-Rose, but you can call my Rose or Rosie. I also turned 6

yesterday." The girl, Rose, said 'Wow!' I thought and then asked "Realy?" "Yes. Oh I have

to go my dad is calling me." said Rose "Ok, bye. Oh...umm... would you like to...um...you

know be...um...friends?" I asked hopefully "Yeah, sure." she said although I could barly

hear her over the waterfall. "Oh, ok I underst-" I was cut off by her, when she yelled "_I _

_said _that I would love to be your friend." "You would?!" I said but no one answered so I

left and went home smiling.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

_**Ok that all for now. Review or PM. BYE!**_


	3. 10th birthday

**_Hey here is the next chapter enjoy._**

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

_4yrs later_

Berk, the Cove

Rose's pov

As the years pass Hic and I have gotten to be really good friends even if we haven't met

face-to-face. "Hey, Rose are you there?" I hear Hic ask "Yeah, just like always. Oh go and

look behind that big rock, the one that looks like you could dive off of." I said with a

smile, I had come here early to get everything set up for to day, being our 10th birthday

and all. "No way!" I hear as he comes back from behind the rock.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Hiccup's pov

"No way!" I said as I saw a package lying on the ground. When I came back and sat

down on the rock that I normally occupy with the gift in my lap. "You know you can open

it right?" she said most likely smiling. "Well, I will once I know that you have your gift."

I said. "Ok, I got it! On 3." she said "Ok, one." I said. "Two." She said. "THREE" We said

at the same time and I opened the gift to find 2 journals one with lines and the other

blank, a hand drawn picture of me and a book that was filled with all pictures of different

dragons as well as their names.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Rose's pov

"Three!" We said at the same time, I opened my gift and found a couple pictures of what

I assumed was me, I have to admit even though Hic can't see me his drawings were

perfect, a campus, a knife for safety, and a cloke. "Wow" He said, I looked up to see tries

in his eyes and a smile on his lips. "Yeah wow is right. Hic did you happen make the knife

and cloke yourself?" I ask.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Hiccup's pov

"Well...em.. yeah I did. I know that there not the best but I hope you will use them." I

said "Of course I'll use them and the cloke is just a bit big but I'll grow into it. Thanks and

happy birthday." She said "Happy birthday to you as well. Oh if you look at the handle of

the knife it has something different about it. I have to go before anyone comes and finds

me." I said "Ok, I have to head home as well. Talk to you later."

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Rose's pov

As Hiccup was about to leave I called to him "Hic!" "Yeah, is there something that you

want to tell me?" He asked 'Well it's now or never' I thought "Hic, I-I-I...I love you. I just

thought you should know that, and no matter what I'll be there for you. Bye!" I had said

it. I had finally said it! I hopped onto Raina and we took off towards home.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Hiccup's pov

"I love you." She had said that she loved me, ME and all the way home I could still hear

her voice repeating those words. "Hiccup! How's the birthday boy?" Gobber said with a

smile "And what got you so happy? If I'd known ya' any better I'd say that you're in

love." He said in a teasing way. "Oh, don't be ridiculous Gobber, I'm only 10 after all." I

said with a smile "Well, I'm just saying that you have that look of someone that's in love,

even if your 10, the grin is kinda a give away." He said laughing.

_**Ok that's it what do you guy's think. Review or PM. BYE**_


	4. 13th birthday Meeting face to face 1

_**Ok sorry for not updating this quicker I've been busy and have had a bit of writers block. Anyway here is the next chapter enjoy.**_

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

_Three years later, one day before Rose's and Hiccup's B-day_

Berk, village

Hiccup's pov

In three years things had become harder and more confusing. I had been working in the

forge today and had just come home sore and tired. I got some bread to eat and headed

up to my room. Once I sat down at my deck I saw a letter, I opened it and read:

_"Dear Hiccup,_

_ I hope you will understand sadly I will not be at the cove at the usual time if at all tomorrow. I have placed your present there already you remember behind the diving rock. I hope to see you._

_Love, __F.R._

_P.S. I am always watching and always will. I love you. By the way bring Gobber I would like to meet him."_

I ran to the cove as fast as I could. Once I got there I immediately went to the rock and

found the gift. Picking it up and replacing it with the gift for Rose. I stayed until just

before sunset and then started walking home.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

_The next day 6:30pm,_

Berk, the Cove

Rose's pov

I had seen him come here last night and leave a gift in the place of the one that I had

placed there. Now all I had to do was wait and within an hour and a half he was here with

Gobber right behind him. I jumped from my hiding place on top of the diving rock and

snuck right behind him, then said. "Hey, Hiccup."

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Hiccup's pov

I had followed the directions of the letter that Rose had left me last night. Gobber

followed me into the cove and once there, I heard. "Hey, Hiccup." I, of course jumped in

surprize and would have fallen if not for Gobber. "Rose?" I said looking at a girl under

a cloke. "Yeah it's me Hic." She said to me with a smile that I could just make out,

because of the growing darkness as well as the cloke that hid her face, and then looked

to Gobber and said "It's great to see you again. You may not recognize me because it has

been seven years since I was in the village of Berk. My name is Rosetta the furious."

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

_**Ok I know that this was a shorter chapter sorry, but I hope you still liked it. As always Review or PM. BYE!**_


	5. 13th birthday Meeting face to face 2

_**Ok sorry for not updating this quicker I've been busy and have had a bit of writers block. Anyway here is the next chapter enjoy.**_

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Berk, the Cove

Rose's pov

"It's great to see you again. You may not recognize me because it has been seven years

since I was in the village of Berk. My name is Rosetta the Furious." I said to Gobber, who

was looking at me questioningly. "You're the princes of Kocaiza." Gobber stated

sounding astounded. "Wait... What? Rosie why haven't you ever told me? Gods I am an

idi..." Hiccup said before I cut him off "Hiccup, don't even think that you are an idiot

because you are NOT! Your cousin on the other hand..." I trailed off. "So why did you

want to meet Gobber tonight?" Hic asked, "Aye lass why did you wish to meet me?"

Gobber added. "I have something to show both of you. First here is a book that will

hopefully help in the future." I said handing the Dragon Training Guide of Kocaiza to

Hiccup. "Now, just watch, and please don't freak out." I added then whistled three times

and two dark Figures jumped through the waterfall, I also took off my hood.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Hiccup's pov

"AHHHHH!" I screamed and hid behind Gobber, I peeped out when I heard laughter. "Hic,

what did I say about _NOT_ freaking out?" Rose said still giggling. "Oh, hardy, har, har. How

can I _NOT_ freak out when two dark **DRAGONS **jump from behind a waterfall? Why are

they here any way? They could **KILL** you!" I said looking at her like she was crazy, that

sent her into a second round of laughter, and Gobber as well. I was waiting for her to

explain but Gobber answered for her "Hiccup, the Kocaizans live with dragons and have

for centuries, and I assume that these are two for them." He finished looking at

Rose who nodded and said "Yes, they are my dragons and they have names. The lighter

of the two is Raina and she is a female, you can only tell because her scales are lighter

than males'. The Male's name is Toothless and as you can see he is darker than Raina,

not by much but still." "So, what is the breed of these two? I've never seen a dragon like

them." Gobber asked, I have to admit my curiosity was starting to get the better of me.

"Oh, they are Night Fury's." Rose said so calmly that you would have thought that we

were talking about fish, or sheep or any type of livestock and **_NOT_** dragons.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Rose's pov

Both Hiccup and Gobber's expressions were priceless, so I did what any sane person

would do, I laughed hard and long. "You aren't serious are you? Night Fury's! Really! Are

you insane?" Gobber asked stunned. Hiccup was just standing there opening and closing

his mouth repeatedly looking much like a fish and that it sent me into my fourth round of

laughter, "Hiccup, would you just close your mouth because you are looking like a

Haddock, and no Gobber I am _NOT_ insane, for I am completely sane." I said once I had

regained my breath. "Anyway, it's getting late and I have an early morning, so is there

anything else or is that it?" Gobber asked looking at me as if knowing what I'm thinking.

"Uh... well I need to give Hiccup one more thing if that's ok?" I say looking at Gobber,

"Ok then give him whatever it is." He said with a smile, "Uh... well I was thinking

privately, it would only take about two minutes tops." I said imploringly, if I don't do this

now then I never will. "Sure, two minutes." He said looking from me to Hiccup and back

then left with a wink at me. "Ok, so... what is it?" Hiccup asked, I looked at him then, the

moon just over the cove, "Could you close your eye, it's kinda a surprise" I said, "Don't

worry, its a good one." I add when he got a worried expression, he did what I asked,

closing his eyes. I walked a bit closer to him, placing one of my hands on his cheek and

the other on his shoulder, leaning closer so that we were mere centimeters apart and

then gathering all of my curedge bridged the small gap between us and kissed him lightly

on his lips.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Hiccup's pov

Rose asked me to close my eye, of course thinking nothing of it obliged, suddenly the

feeling of someone's hand on my cheek and then my shoulder shocked me slightly, but

not as much as the feeling of someone's breath and then the feeling of soft lips on

my own. Suddenly this lips were beginning to pull away, but being a bit bolder I followed

and somehow my arms found their way around a slender waist. I pulled away for the lack

of air in my lounge and looked at the girl in my arms. Both of her arms had made their

way around my neck in an imberace, then she said a few words that made my heart skip

a couple beats "I love you, Hiccup. Always know that." Then she was gone, and that was

the moment that Gobber clapped me on the shoulder, nearly giving me a heart attack

"Nice going lad." He said with a grin.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

_**Ok I hope you still liked it. Review or PM. BYE!**_


	6. Trust, Friends and Love

_**Ok, here is the next chapter enjoy.**_

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

_A week after they met each other face-to-face_

Berk, the cove, Sunday.

Hiccup's pov

"Rose, are you here?" I ask, like I do every week, but there's no answer '_Ok don't panic_

_she's just running late. Yeah that's why she isn't here yet._' I think, luckily I always bring

my sketchbook. The sun was just starting to set and Rose had not come today. "Ok, well

bye I'll come back tomorrow." I said as I left the cove. I did return the next day but Rose

didn't come. I came back to the cove for a week, but Rose was never there.

=/+/+/+/=

Berk, the cove. The next Sunday.

Hiccup's pov

Today I came back to the cove hoping that Rose was there but of course she wasn't. I

sketched all day and by Sunset I had packed up and was about to leave, when a voise

stopped me dead in my tracks. "Hiccup, wait!"

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Rose's pov

I couldn't stay away any longer so walking out from behind the waterfall I called out

before he could leave. "Hiccup, wait!" He stay where he had stopped as I ran over to him.

"Hiccup, I am so sorry for not being here over the last week." I said placing a hand on his

shoulder making him turn around to face me. Once He was facing me I was rapped in his

embrace that I returned. "Rosie why weren't you here? I-I-I thought you..." He began

saying but stopped when I placed one of my hands over his mouth "Hiccup, I was a bit

busy that's all. Can you forgive me?" I whispered in his ear, as I increased the pressure of

the hug. "Sure but on one condition. You stay here with me for the night." He said, his

voice barely above a breath. "Yes, I will, but not out here. Follow me." I said releasing his

shoulders and taking his hand in mine, leading him to the path that leads behind the

waterfall.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Hiccup's pov

I follow her to a path of stones that goes behind the waterfall."Uh... Rose where are we

going?" I asked nervously. "Somewhere that I should have shown you years ago. Come!"

She said with a smile as she walked behind the waterfall on the stone ledge that we were

on. I followed and was amazed to see a fire already going as well as a pile of furs that

was a make-shift bed, cooking supplies and food. "Wow! Where you always back here

every week?" I asked looking around. "Well yeah. Being that how often I came by, I had

to have some supplies already here so I didn't have to take stuff every time that I left

home. Want some?" She asked holding up a plate of some delicious smelling food, my

stomach answered for me when my hunger was made known to us, I laughed and

nodded taking the food to eat. After we had eaten all we could we just talked and

laughed until she shivered, I knowtes that the fire was lower than when we had entered.

"Hey if you're cold I could go and get some more wood if you want." "No, Hic its fine.

Raina come here girl!" "Um.. who's Rain-" I was cut off when a dragon came over and

placed a log on the fire and then breathed on it so that it would ignite faster _'Oh, thats _

_right she __has dragons. I guess I forgot that one detail.' _I thought"Oh right, your

dragons." "Yep my dragons, this is Raina if you don't remember." She said with a smile as

she reached up and scratched the dragon behind what I assume to be the ears. "We

should go to sleep early morning and all" She said getting up and walking over to the

make-shift bed looking back at me saying "You coming or are you going to stay up for a

little longer?" "Oh, yeah I'll be right there I just..ah... have to... you know..." "Yeah ok I

know what you mean Hic. Raina could you show him to the bathroom please." Rose said

the dragon, Raina, noded and looked at me before walking away. Once we had left the

bedroom and were in a hall like tunnel, after a few more twists and turns we arrived to

the bathroom. Raina then stopped, looked at me and then towards the room and then

back to me. Walking in I found a tub which I believe is for washing oneself, a basin that is

for washing your hands and a seat with a hole in it. '_Ok, __why __would __a __seat __need __a __hole __in _

_it?_'_**{Kocaiz**__**a as more technology than any other area in this story}**_ Either way I did

my business and was escorted back to the bedroom by Raina, it was as if the dragon

know that if I had been left to find this room again I would have gotten lost a hundred

times. "Feel better?" "Yes." "Ok, could you get over here already I'm getting a little cold

and Raina would like to go to sleep as well." She said with the blankets up to her neck,

she smiled as I started to walk over and made room in the bed for me. "Would it be ok if

I took of my vest and shirt?" I asked as I took of my boots. "Of cores you can if you

want to." "Ok thanks." I said while I took off my two tops and slipt under the blanket.

Once I had gotten in and was comfortable Rose got closer and laid her head on my chest,

I think my heart went into overdrive because she laughed softly "Calm down Hiccup, you

need to relax ok." She said with a smile, we talked for awhile and when I felt her even

breathing I looked down to find that she was asleep. I fell asleep soon after my arms

wrapped around Rose's slender waist with a smile on my lips as I dreamed of a future

where we could be together for the rest of our lives.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

_**Ok I'm finally done with this chapter. Review or PM. BYE!**_


End file.
